Las dos partes de ti
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Había veces en las que llegaba a olvidar por qué Tsuna era tan temido, después de tomar el puesto de Décimo capo de la familia Vongola. Aquel día no era la excepción. [One-Shot] R27


**Buenas, aqui les vengo con un nuevo drabble de estos dos~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la maravillosa Akira Amano sensei, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes para este fic que es de mi completa autoria.**

* * *

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_ _  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había veces en las que llegaba a olvidar por qué Tsuna era tan temido, después de tomar el puesto de Décimo capo de la familia Vongola.

Aquel día no era la excepción.

Después de que él lo hubiera enviado a una misión por más de tres meses, pensó que el nivel de estrés de su jefe y amante estaría en los límites normales.

Había llegado al aeropuerto no hacía más de media hora, al descender del avión ya lo esperaba su transporte, el cual tenía rumbo a la mansión donde su Jefe lo esperaba para entregar su reporte.

Estaba completamente exhausto y mientras el conductor continuaba su rumbo, aprovechó para dormir en el trayecto, acomodando su sombrero de fieltro sobre sus ojos para que la luz no lo molestara. Imaginó cómo el moreno lo miraba con aquellos ojos color caramelo, llenos de amor, lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, recuperando así la fuerza que necesitaba cuando la distancia lo hacía extrañarlo, lo confortaría y lo terminaría molestando como lo hacía cuando eran alumno y maestro.

El solo hecho de imaginar esa escena, dibujaba en su rostro adormilado una pequeña y suave sonrisa que hacía muchos años no se permitía tener.

Al llegar a su destino, el auto se detuvo y con ello su letargo acabó. Bajó del auto, pero algo no se sentía en su lugar, no entendía que era exactamente y sin prestar atención continuó su camino rumbo a la oficina del capo.

A medida que avanzaba, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta a los guardianes que solían armar alboroto por cualquier cosa, pelear y destruir parte de la fachada de la mansión en el camino. Esos eventos siempre provocaban que el moreno sufriera, firmando los interminables papeles que se debían tramitar siempre que destruían el lugar.

Sin perder tiempo llegó a las puertas de la oficia, golpeó un par de veces y esperó a que una voz en su interior respondiera. Con un suave "adelante" procedió a abrir, aunque lo que encontró al otro lado lo dejo completamente estático.

En el suelo se encontraba el aparente cadáver del guardián de la niebla, en medio de un charco de sangre. Mientras se mantenía en pie, con las manos y rostro ensangrentados, el capo frente al cuerpo. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un cruel color ambarino y prometían la muerte a aquel que lo mirara en aquel momento, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando sus ojos lo atraparon y, a pesar de ser él mismo un asesino, sintió como su sangre se congelaba al ser el blanco de aquella mirada despiadada.

Cuando Tsuna le reconoció, su mirada volvió a ser aquella que lo cautivó y una dulce sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. —Bienvenido de vuelta, Reborn —Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió sus manos, mientras se acercaba a él.

—Estoy de vuelta, Decimo —comentó, mientras el sacaba su propio pañuelo, limpiando el rostro de su amado—. Veo que estás ocupado, ¿vuelvo más tarde? —indagó con su habitual calma, dejando en el olvido al pobre ilusionista de ojos heterocromaticos.

—No te preocupes, he acabado con lo que tenía que hacer —El de patillas lo miró divertido, mientras limpiaba los últimos rastros de sangre en su rostro—. Te estaba esperando, ¿piensas entregar tu reporte ahora? —preguntó el castaño, atrapando la mano ajena y, con aquella ternura que lo caracterizaba, le dio un par de empujones sacándolo de la oficina.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —dudó el de patillas rizadas.

—A descansar, no he dormido en varios días y, por lo que puedo ver, tú tampoco. El reporte puede esperar, en cambio yo no puedo hacerlo.

El comentario de su pareja lo dejó un poco desconcertado, pero no por ello se opuso a la idea, ya que ansiaba sentirlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera otros pensamientos en mente con aquella afirmación.

—¿Acabo de llegar y ya quieres entrar en acción? —dijo de manera juguetona el mayor, mientras se inclinaba para susurrar en su oído—. Aunque la verdad no me importa, ¿quieres saber lo mucho que quiero hacerte gritar, mientras te retuerces debajo de mí? —Sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo el joven capo se volvía para enfrentarlo, con su mirada y su rostro se ruborizaba de una manera tan tierna.

—¡NO, SOLO VAMOS A DORMIR! —Colorado a más no poder, susurró casi gritando esas palabras, mientras retomaba su camino hacia el cuarto que compartían los dos—. Pero podría tomarlo en consideración más tarde —Esas palabras escaparon de sus labios casi como un susurro imperceptible.

No podía evitar sonreír mientras el capo avanzaba completamente avergonzado frente a él, lo amaba, aunque momentos como aquel en la oficina, le recordaban que él podía también ser un completo monstruo. Pero era suyo y así era como le gustaba que fueran las cosas.

Eso le recordó que el pobre diablo de Mukuro seguía tendido en la oficina de Tsuna, pero en seguida se olvidó de él. Lo más probable es que los otros guardianes lo encontraran y lo ayudaran a curar sus heridas.

De momento él tenía otras cosas que pensar, una de ellas era como engatusar a Tsuna para llevar a cabo sus perversiones, pero esa será una historia para otra ocasión.

* * *

 **¿y bien? ¿quien dice que tsuna no puede ser un macho alfa, pelo en pecho y, pateador de traseros profesionales?**

 **Pues bien, hay donde lo ven dulce y madre, también tiene su carácter y lastimosamente el chivo expiatorio para apaciguar su furia fue el pobre guardián de la niebla, pero no se asusten, sobrevivirá.**

 **Agradezco en parte a las personas que me dejaron un Review el drabble pasado, realmente me animan a escribir mas sobre estos dos y, de hecho tengo una historia en mente bastante larga para ellos nuevamente, espero la disfruten cuando la publique XD! (Sehh, por que aun es solo una idea)**

 **¿Reviews? ¿tartas? ¿tomates voladores? Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Ciao ciao~**

 **Marhaya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _P.D. Las historias de "Falling Inside that black y The last Vampire" Estarán por tiempo indefinido en revisión, las pienso reescribir para darles una mejor coherencia a las historias y demás, no las voy a abandonar así que las personas que las siguen, no se asusten, aun hay una luz al final del túnel(?)_


End file.
